I'd be a fool to Let Go
by FakeCubicZirconium
Summary: Used to be 'Tremors Burt and Heather' but I changed it.   What I think could have happened. My first Tremors fanfic.  surprise! chap 2 up.
1. Not Gonna Take Her

Tremors

I was bored and had nothing to do, so I wrote this. enjoy

They had made it to the rock and now they were just playing the waiting game. Who would give up or die first. Heather knew this wasn't good. Any minute now Burt would say or do something that would get himself hurt. So she just sat there next to him and watched the wind blow the grass back and forth. Then Burt mumbled something about running out as far as he could with a bomb.  
"Goodness honey." was the only thing she could think to say to him. Then with no warning a Grabiod came out of the ground and wrapped around her leg. She cried out in shock and pain as it sunk it's teeth into her calf and knee. Then it started to pull her down. Burt grabbed her before she move more than a couple in inches wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling back trying to free her from the monster. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck holding on for dear life. The others started to scream and shoot at it as Burt could only hold her. Delaying and fighting furiously against the inevitable. He could not lose her. He had lost his home and life he had built for her, to keep her safe in any possible situation, to this monstrosity, he would not fail and lose her. So he held on knowing she would most likely have horrible bruises but not caring. he had to save her there was no way around it. She cried out in pain as the creature tore into her leg trying to pull her down into the dirt. It had torn off both her shoes and had the lower part of her pant leg in ribbons. her leg was bleeding horribly and he already told the Earl to get the items he would need for a tourniquet in his eyesight and with in reach. Heather had tears rolling down her face. Then the Graboid pulled a little harder.  
"Burt!" she cried as she noticed him slip a little "Burt you have to let go!" she said. He looked to her shocked.  
"Like hell I will!" he shouted at her. "I'm not letting you go for the world." Heather winced again as the Grabiod bit into her leg once more. She still had feeling and that was a good sign. She hopped.  
"Burt it will just take both of us down you have to let me go!" she shouted over the gun shots.  
"Im not letting you go Heather, I love you too much I'll never be able to live with out you." he said to her. Then he kissed her pouring as much love for her as he could into that one kiss. Then with no warning he held her tighter (if it were even possible) and he pulled back roughly taking her with him. She screamed as the pain got ten times worse. But his plan had worked and the Grabiod had lost some grip and was now holding onto her ankle. Then he jumped off the rock holding her leg and Val and Earl grabbed her arms so the creature could not pull her down then Burt pulled out a knife and cut the arm off that had a grip on her then threw a bomb at it. Everyone ducked as Grabiod bits flew every ware. Burt pulled Heather up and stared cleaning her leg and applying the tourniquet. As he tightened the cloth around her leg she screamed in pure agony and he felt the sting of tears pool in his eyes to know that he was causing her so much pain but he kept tightening it knowing that it was the only thing that could save his loves life right now. She screamed then whimpered in pain trying to suppress her cries knowing he was helping her but the pain was unbearable. He finally finished the tourniquet, she lay on the highest point of the rock, Burt had pulled her up to, and cried. He sat next to her holding her upper body close to him. "Burt I've lost a lot of blood already we might not make it." she whispered.  
"Yes you will... Wait 'we'?" he asked looking into her eyes.  
"Yes Burt. Me and our first child." she said pulling him closer and burying her face in his chest. She was terrified. She felt cold and weak and all she wanted was for her husband to hold her and get them all out of this death valley, mockingly named 'Perfection'.  
It didn't take him to long to get over his shock due their current unbelievable situation. If he could believe in underground man eating monsters he could believe that his wife was pregnant. He held her closer carful to not hurt her anymore than the fight already had.  
"I love you" he said into her hair. "And I will go to hell and back again to save you and our kid." he said.  
"Burt" she giggled. "you just about jumped onto one of those things I think you already have." she smiled at him.  
He smiled back.  
"Hey Burt" Earl called him.  
"Ya, Earl?" Burt answered.  
"You got any more of those bombs?" Earl asked.  
"Two in that bag there." Burt said pointing out his black bag. He didn't bother to ask why he just moved them so that Heather would not be hit with anything that might come their way. Earl did his fishin' trick but it didn't work the thing threw the bomb back it landed next to Burt and he quickly grabbed it and threw it as far as he could away from the rocks. But Earl, Val, and Ronda had already abandoned rock and were on the ground. Then Val did his trick and the next thing he new he was sitting in a hospital room his wife asleep on the hospital bed next to him. She had all sorts of monitors and an I.V hooked up to her. The doc said that they would be fine. And because if his actions she didn't have to lose her leg, Heather should make a full recovery and other than scarring there was no permanent damage. And the baby was just as happy and healthy as he was the day before Burt awake to find his nightmares had come true.  
Something he could not protect Heather from. Something completely under his radar and more that able and willing to strike. But he had over come it and he had saved her with the help of his friends.  
Now everyone understood why he was so obsessed with protection. When he was young, his great grandfather had told him that if he ever found the love of his life, that he would have to do his best to protect her from anything and everything that was going to hurt her. He took it way to seriously and was pegged as the towns crazy man bent on WWIII.  
But all of that was behind him now he had a wife and child to worry about now. And he knew he was moving as faraway from Perfection as he could.


	2. Nightmares

I was not planning on writing another chap but I was bored and tired and I wrote this

Grace is the first name that popped into my head, and I think it fits with what happened.

Nightmares  
_Burt held onto his wife for dear life as the creature tried to pull her down. She cries out in pain and terror as it pulls her from her husband's arms.  
"BURT!" she screams as it pulls her down.  
"HEATHER!" he shouts getting a hold on her hand. Slowing the creature for a second.  
"I love you, Burt." were the last words he heard before her hand slips from his grasp and she is pulled under the ground._  
Burt shot up in bed a cold sweat covering his body and tears pouring from his eyes. He turned to the woman asleep next to him. He gently rolled her over to see her face. She moans in her sleep as he runs a hand threw her curly hair, proving to himself that she was here and alive. He places a soft kiss to her cheek, and then he got up carful not to wake her. He walks down the hall in nothing but his boxers to a room with pink wallpaper. He walks over to a twin sized bed with purple princess sheets and blankets and he smiles at his little five year old girl. Grace the little life that was born only a few months after his and Heather's life was flipped upside down. He moves a few strays of the girls red hair and gently kisses her cheek then he walks out of the room, closing the door with out a sound. He turns to go back to his room but his wife is standing in front of him. Dressed in her night cloths, still half asleep.  
" the dream?" she asked sleepily rubbing some sleep from her eyes. He nods his head yes as he wraps his arms around her waist. She smiled softly, love shining in her eyes, and grabs one of his hands bringing it to cup her face.  
"I'm still here..." she whispers turning her head to kiss his palm. "...and I plan on staying for a long, long time." then she leans in and kisses him pouring all of her love for him into their kiss. He kisses her back tenderly. The kiss always banishes the feelings and emotions the nightmare gives to him. When they ran out of air they broke apart. He holds her tightly as they lay back in their bed. He pulls the covers up to their shoulders and holds her in his arms as they fall asleep. But this time he has no dreams, as the reassuring warmth of the woman he loved with all his heart sleeping, safely, in his arms keeps him safe for the night.

If you think I could further please tell me.

R&R


End file.
